The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is one of the most widely utilized flat panel displays, and the liquid crystal display panel is the core component of the Liquid Crystal Display. The liquid crystal display panel generally comprises a Color Filter (CF), a Thin Film Transistor Array Substrate (TFT Array Substrate) and a Liquid Crystal Layer arranged between the two substrates. Generally, the pixel electrode and the common electrode are respectively arranged on the array substrate and the color filter substrate. As the voltages are applied to the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes, the electrical field can be generated in the liquid crystal layer, and the electrical field determines the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules, and then to adjust the polarization of the light incident into the liquid crystal layer for making the liquid crystal display panel show images.
For enlarging the view angle, the pixel electrode is generally designed to be a pozidriv structure in prior art. The pixel electrode comprises the strip vertical trunk and strip horizontal trunk, and the centers of the vertical trunk and the horizontal trunk are perpendicularly intersecting. The center intersection means that the vertical trunk and the horizontal trunk are orthogonal, and the two equally split the area of the entire pixel electrode into 4 domains. Each pixel electrode region is composed with spread strip branches (Slit) appearing ±45°, ±135° angles with the vertical trunk or the horizontal trunk. The respective strip branches are positioned in the same plane where the vertical trunk and the horizontal trunk are to form the pozidriv pixel electrode structure, which are mirror symmetric up and down, left and right.
In such kind of the pozidriv pixel electrode structure, the strip branch in each pixel electrode region has the same included angle with the vertical trunk and the horizontal trunk, and therefore, a certain visual color difference or visual color deviation must exist, and the transmittance of the liquid crystal panel will drop. For improving the visual color difference or visual color deviation, the prior art is to divide one sub pixel into a main region and a sub region. One independent main region pixel electrode is positioned in the main region, and one independent sub region pixel electrode is positioned in the sub region. Both the main region pixel electrode and the sub region pixel electrode utilize the aforesaid pozidriv structure design. As shown in FIG. 1, each sub pixel comprising: a main region thin film transistor T100, a sub region thin film transistor T200, a charge sharing thin film transistor T300, a main region liquid crystal capacitor C100 and a sub region liquid crystal capacitor C200, and a gate of the main region thin film transistor T100 being electrically connected the scan line Gate corresponding to the pixel unit, and a source being electrically connected to the data line Data corresponding to the pixel unit, and the drain being electrically connected to one end of the main region liquid crystal capacitor C100, and a gate of the sub region thin film transistor T200 being electrically connected the scan line Gate corresponding to the pixel unit, and a source being electrically connected to the data line Data corresponding to the pixel unit, and the drain being electrically connected to one end of the sub region liquid crystal capacitor C200, and a gate of the charge sharing thin film transistor T300 being electrically connected the scan line Gate corresponding to the pixel unit, and a source being electrically connected to the array substrate common voltage Acom, and the drain being electrically connected to one end of the sub region liquid crystal capacitor C200, and both the other end of the main region liquid crystal capacitor C100 and the other end of the sub region liquid crystal capacitor C200 are electrically coupled to the color film substrate common voltage Ccom, and as working, the main region thin film transistor T100 charging the main region pixel electrode, and the sub region thin film transistor T200 charging the sub region pixel electrode, and the charge sharing thin film transistor T300 discharging the sub region pixel electrode so that main region and sub region produce different voltage levels to increase the view angle. However, in order to electrically connect the source of the charge sharing thin film transistor T300 to the array substrate common voltage Acom, it is necessary to provide an array substrate common voltage wire on the array substrate, which will reduce the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display panel and increase the frame width of the liquid crystal display panel.